This invention relates to work deck platform systems which are installed temporarily under or upon structures such as bridges to allow workers and equipment to repair and renovate said structure and more particularly to an improved fastener clip for temporarily attaching vertical supplemental support cables to the horizontal main support cables providing faster and easier installation of the temporary work platform.
Current vertical supplemental support cables are attached to horizontal main support cables in several ways. One common means involves using opposing double U-bolt shaped hardware whereby one U-portion is bolted to the vertical supplemental support cable and the opposing U-portion is bolted to the horizontal main support cable. Both U-portions are attached to a steel plate between them which prevent the cables from disconnecting and cover the hole in the work deck floor where the cables are allowed to attach through.
The fastening hardware of known current means consists of multiple parts which must be assembled by the worker and then held in place until securely tightened using hand tools. With the fastening hardware consisting of multiple parts the installation process is awkward, as the worker must assemble the hardware, then hold it in place while also grabbing the hand tools and tightening the hardware.
The installation process is time consuming and there is also opportunity for pieces of hardware to be dropped during installation allowing metal to fall to the ground, highway or water below creating a danger to motorists, persons and property below.
Also work deck platforms are normally installed at elevated heights where workers have a limited surface area to stand upon and work from and whereby the less equipment and movement required the easier and safer their job becomes.